1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for entering an existing special mode of an electric device, more particularly, it relates to a method for entering a special mode of an electric device, such as a test mode that is not known to the user, by combining function keys without any codes of a special transmitter, and for preventing the accidental entering of the test mode due to noise when the user selects a function while they are using the electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, electric devices include special modes, such as a test mode that users generally do not know. The special mode is also known as a manufacturer adjusting mode.
In fabricating the electric devices, operators enter the respective test mode using a special transmitter and codes thereof, to check and adjust the electric devices before sending out. When the electric devices are damaged or operation failure occurs after sending out, the test mode needs to be entered again. The service technician must then try to enter the test mode or other special modes to check and repair the electric device. At this time, the special transmitter and codes thereof are required again.
However, for example, in order for a user to select a function of a TV while they are watching the TV, they send codes corresponding to the desired function through a transmitter, such as a remote controller, that has been provided with the purchase of the TV. At this time, the codes may be sent together with noise. When the noise is provided together with the codes through the remote controller, the TV may be occasionally and mistakenly set in a test mode.
In other words, special codes corresponding to a test mode are inputted into a receiver of an electric device, such as a TV receiver, through a special transmitter that has not been provided to the user with the purchase of the TV. Then, a microprocessor in the TV reads the special codes and enters the test mode. According to the test mode, the microprocessor checks and adjusts functions of the TV and displays the results of the test mode on a screen of the TV.
The conventional method for entering the test mode suffers from several disadvantages. First, the service technician should have the special transmitter for entering the test mode when he tries to test the electric device. In addition, when noise is transmitted together with the function codes through the user's remote controller, the electric device may be mistakenly set in the test mode.